


Guilt

by lamisteriosacristal



Series: Shared world [6]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamisteriosacristal/pseuds/lamisteriosacristal
Summary: Takeru Takaishi was missing but everyone say to Mitsuki that his dad killed himself and that was everything that he could think.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really never understood how the tags worked in this website but this time I think the reference is obvious enough to used it.

His dad was dead. He killed himself using the water of Pacific Ocean as a weapon an afternoon of November in a lonely beach, fifty days age when he disappeared.  Even if the body was never found that was the conclusion reach in the investigation for people that call themselves experts. Yumiko’s dad also took a part in the search being who tell him the new a week age.

The evidence that led to that conclusion was some strange behavior in his dad near the date, or that was what Patamon and Tokomon said.

It was a sad true.  Those were the words he heard one night when the investigators thought that he couldn’t listen but Mitsuki was unable to understand.

His dad wasn’t dead, he was missing and nobody was looking for him. Everyone decided that were too tired for keep looking, took what they had and force a illogical answer, an excuse for justify their ineptitude. However, Mitsuki couldn’t tell it because each time that tried, he was look down and the topic was change thinking while when they thought were alone say that he was too young to understand.

He hates it. Those eyes, those words… nobody thought he could understand what was happening or they believed that because he couldn’t express himself with words was the same to him didn’t feel. He couldn’t avoid that his voice were plain when he was asking about his dad or force himself to cry how was expect to him to do even for the pain in his chest or explain that when he was playing with his cousins was for avoid to think what was happing around him and his dreams.

Tokomon was still trying to become a Bakumon and keep away the nightmares. Tokomon also tries to help him to find the words for explain what was happening inside him but that was useless. As useless as the book, articles and website that the read about people in a similar situation because nothing written there was correct.  

At least Mitsuki knew he was angry. He could find a reason but the feeling was there, he guessed.

But… he also reached about suicide meanwhile thinking in that was what really happened to his dad and what the digimon said was true. With how bad he was for understanding others wasn’t illogical to be him the only one that couldn’t see it.

After five days of being the investigation closed his new bedroom was the one that he used when he visited his cousin. Mitsuki didn’t like to be there but it was better that going outside. Being in his bed looking from the window the snow falling was the only think that he had enough energy to do meanwhile an idea was repeating in his mind.

_“If my dad is dead, was for my fault?”_


End file.
